logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprite (International)
Vintage Ad Browser *USASoda 1961–1964 1964-1974 *Flickr: Unrolled can from the 1960s 1974–1984 (North America), 1974-1989 (International) *Flickr: Sugar-Free Sprite Ad from 1982 In 1974, Sprite change its font and the text became green. In 1978, the orange star was changed into an orange dot. 1984–1989 (North America) The "double-lemon" symbol was added over the I in 1984. Redesigned with a cleaner look. 1989–1995 In 1989, Sprite changed its font and added the lines on the background. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Enjoy Sprite.png|"Enjoy Sprite" version Sprite logo 1992.png|Alternate version 1995–2002 (International), 1995–2006 (North America) In 1995, Sprite's logo was redesigned with new and edgier graphics. They also dropped the words "Great Lymon Taste" from the cans and bottles. The new design was launched with an urban-themed campaign and the slogan "Obey Your Thirst". After Sprite changed its logo in 2002 internationally, this logo continued to be used in the United States and Canada until 2006. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Sprite logo (1994).svg Spritelogo1994.svg Sprite 1994.svg Sprite can.jpg|Can Sprite bottle.jpg|Bottle Sprite logo 90s.svg *New York Times International logo (1995-2003) Sprite logo 1994.svg Sprite Logo 1994.svg 2002–2010 2002–2005 (International), 2003–2006 (North America), 2003–2010 (Asia) In 2002, Sprite jazzed up the logo with new font that used outside North America. In North America, it is used as a secondary logo and was used on Tropical Sprite Remix in the United States in 2003-2005 and revived in 2015 as Sprite Tropical and in 2016 as Sprite Tropical Mix. It was also used on Sprite Ice in Canada until 2007. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. SPRITE LOGO.JPG Sprite.jpg|Can Sprite_logo_2002.jpg 2004–2009 (International), 2005–2010 (Asia) In 2004, the yellow oval was replaced by the "double-lemon" symbol over the I. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Sprite logo 2004.svg SPRITE CAN.jpg|Can 2006–2008 (North America) Sprite-logo.png SpriteCan.jpg|Can *Press release *Speak Up 2008–present 2008–present (International) In late 2008, Sprite jazzed up the logo once again, the font changes, added the silver border (which is a call-back to the 1961 logo) and the "double-lemon" was redesigned. The "splash" was used in the United States and Canada in 2008-2011 and then it was used internationally. The "splash" may vary across the countries. But it was still used in some countries including Europe. This logo is still seen on some glass bottles. Sprite_logo2.jpg Sprite_2009.jpg sprite-can.jpg|Can 2008–2015 (United States), 2014–2018 (United Kingdom) Sprite-12oz-1-.gif|Can Sprite 2009.svg 2014–present (International) In February 2014, the 2008 Sprite logo became two-dimensional, the "double-lemon" was redesigned once again, and removed the "splash", and it is now used internationally. Sprite logo 2014.svg Spritelogo20142.svg 2016-04-12 17-22-13-800x500 c.jpg|Logo with the slogan "Born to Rfrsh" Spritelogo2015.svg|Version of the logo without the "double-lemon", used as promotional cans and ads in the United States from early 2015. This logo is also used in Indonesia since March 2018. Sprite new logo.svg Sprite_logo_2018.svg Nas-Poetrys-Deep-Sprite-Can.jpg|"Obey Your Verse" can 2017–present (Netherlands), 2018–present (United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany, Belgium, Finland) Category:International Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in Malaysia Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Food and drink in Germany Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Food and drink in Russia Category:Drinks Category:Citrus sodas Category:Coca-Cola Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:1961 Category:USA products Category:Chile Category:Chilean Drinks Category:Food and drink in Chile